


Just For Fun

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle, Poison Bugs, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Mogeko NSFW request meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Fun

The expression ‘can’t keep their hands off each other’ applies very nicely to Tsumuri and Ico.

Tsumuri doesn’t know how some people make do with only two arms, particularly when it comes to sex. Even with six arms, he finds himself not touching enough of Ico at any point. Her wings, her antennae, her chest: he runs out of spare hands long before he can get down to her wetness, and has to take them away from other enjoyable tasks to get her moaning and shuddering around his fingers.

She only has four hands, but she makes good use of all of them: two for his antennae, bordering on painful just the way he likes it; one for his tail that curls around her body; and the remaining one to give him long strokes and guide him up to where he can slide into her. That frees up some hands for both of them as the thrust of Tsumuri’s hips start doing most of the work.

He hates positions where he has to brace himself, because even one hand not touching Ico is too much. She’s too beautiful and her voice is too lovely when she cries out in ecstasy. He simply can’t get enough.

* * *

Ivlis is not big on cuddling, which is practically criminal for someone as warm and cozy as he is. Then again, he is a Devil, so Yonaka guesses he can’t let people know he cuddles sometimes. If she doesn’t ask and just sits down in his lap, he’ll grumble even while he rests his chin on top of her head and wraps his arms around her.

He’s comfortable, makes her feel safe and secure. Yonaka murmurs, “Love you,” and kisses the underside of his chin. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to: tilting his head down to kiss her properly is good enough.

Ivlis’s palms are warm even through the layers of clothing that separate them from her breasts. She leans into them, whimpers leaving her lips as he rubs. She can feel him stiffening where she’s still sitting in his lap, and she makes sure to rock back against him, slowly, until he’s fully hard.

Taking off clothes is too much effort at times; all Yonaka takes off herself is her underwear, and she slides his pants off the minimum amount to be able to slide down onto him. He holds her close to his chest as she rises and falls, his hips moving to meet the rhythm she sets. Ivlis leaves red marks on her neck where his mouth has been, and later she’ll wear a scarf to cover them and blush whenever he gives it a tug.

But right now she doesn’t think of that, only how hot her body feels and how sweet the sound of her name on his lips is to her ears. Everything else can wait.

* * *

Relocation had been what Kcalb insisted on. Getting walked in on by Yosafire before anything had actually happened had been embarrassing enough.

That had been all the protests he was able to make, and once they were in a more secluded location (Etihw’s room) he went along with Etihw’s ideas of soothing him.

Etihw always insisted that they used no part of their godly power on their hands when they were running over his body, gently at first and then firmly, lingering over the sensitive parts of his neck and stomach. It was merely his reaction to normal touch.

Kcalb thought it was his reaction to their touch alone, and no other person would have him melting into their hands like this, but he didn’t say that out loud. Embarrassing.

He might have been too weak to do much strenuous activity, but he would never be too weak to tug on Etihw’s shoulder and lure them down for a kiss.

* * *

Competition was healthy, as long as it ended with nobody seriously hurt, Tatsumiya reminded herself. She was fairly certain this would end with nobody too injured. Maybe a little sore, but that was it.

In the red corner: Old, who’d known her and her body for ages and knew exactly what spots to go for to make her moan, who smirked against her shoulder every time a thrust inside her with one of his claspers made her shudder.

In the blue corner: that orca she still didn’t know the name of, who didn’t know her sensitive spots exactly but attacked each one with enthusiasm when he found them, whose thumb rubbing over her clit and other hand over her breast made her whimper and gasp and rock into his touch.

The orca’s hand left her breast, and Tatsumiya wasn’t sure what he was doing with it until he heard Old groan sharply and his movement inside her stuttered. “You-”

“It’s fair, isn’t it? You’ve got two of ‘em for a reason.” The orca grinned. “Unless you’re waiting for round two? I could go for that.”

Old didn’t answer, but his thrusts grew suddenly faster, with Tatsumiya clinging hard to the orca for support.

Healthy, not going to end violently. Right.

* * *

There was no love involved.

Who had time for love with a war going on? Sherbet had obsession, which was close enough for him. When he went a long time without even catching a glimpse of Yosaflame, much less fighting him, he resorted to working off his frustrations another way.

He didn’t know why Grora agreed to this arrangement. She was attractive, and tolerated him, and that was enough for Sherbet not to look too closely into why she let him pound her into the wall or, if they were very patient, a bed.

She insisted that he never call her by her first name, and he was fine with that. Names weren’t important to him, and they hardly spoke during sex anyway.

Ah, but if her flat chest was just a bit flatter, or if he could have gotten her to wear a pair of glasses… Then he might have teased her a little more, and pretended.

...It would have worked up his obsession even more. Probably better that she would have punched him in the face for asking.


End file.
